The Graduation
by luisroyo
Summary: It's Ginny's graduation, and special things are happening. Part IV of the saga that runs Harry's Discovery/Christmas with Harry/The End of School. Surprises abound, Hogwarts without Dumbledore? Harry's buddy Draco? More marriages, and kids! What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – An Invitation

Ginny Weasley was trying to focus the entire group on the task at hand, but it was impossible. Their N.E.W.T.s were over: they were done with school. The resultant release of tension was not going to allow any organization to survive for more than a few minutes at a time.

"We need to decide. Do we want to invite teachers or not?" She said, sounding a bit like Professor McGonagall exasperated with a troublesome class. No one was listening. In the back, Colin Creevey was trying to perform a charm on an inkwell, but his wand kept turning into a rubber chicken. Ginny had slipped him a wand from Fred and George, and she was now regretting it.

"If you don't wish to join the discussion, why don't you leave, and those of us who care will make the decisions," she finally stated. No one seemed to rise to her challenge, and she looked at Luna, who nodded silently. They both packed up their things and left for the library, where they commandeered a corner far away from everyone else. Needless to say, they were the only seventh year students there. As they sat down, Luna surprised her with an idea she hadn't considered. It went way beyond graduation and Hogwarts.

"Why not?" she responded after some consideration. "It's not like we can't use some community re-building." Unlike Luna, she recognized more than most that the entire wizarding world was still trying to cope in the aftermath of the war. This might be a perfect opportunity, and Hogwarts was an obvious place. Maybe the first graduating class after the war could become the first graduating class of the peace.

They began to bounce ideas off each other, going further and further in new and different directions. Ginny stopped from time to time to write down a thought or sketch something for later consideration. This was beginning to look less like a graduation, and more like a homecoming at a public school. They sat back to look at the rough outline, and very much liked what they saw. If only they could get McGonagall to go along with everything.

After lunch, they approached the head table.

"Professor, " Ginny started off, "we have some ideas about our graduation that we would like to discuss with you." McGonagall looked up, and then turned to Dumbledore. They all adjourned to the meeting room next to the head table, and Luna began explaining what they had in mind. McGonagall said very little, but continued to look more and more amazed at their proposal. Finally, nearly in tears, she turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you realize what this could do? It could start things all over again."

Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses and studied both Ginny and Luna at length. "You are correct, Minerva, it could present many problems. However, I believe that our students may be telling us it's time to do things differently. It is clear that the old ways have not served us well. You know my feelings on the direction Cornelius took."

McGonagall nodded, still looking fearful. Dumbledore continued, now looking at the girls, "I see no reason that you cannot proceed with these plans. You understand what is at stake, certainly as much as we do. I will be happy to help in any way possible. You need only ask."

McGonagall's expression changed quickly. "I, too, will help you however I can. Please forgive my concerns…we have lost so many and the pain is still so fresh."

Ginny nodded, sensing her own feelings sneaking out of the box where she forced them to reside. She turned to Luna as they were leaving. "Do you think they will come?"

Luna knew to whom she was referring to, and she nodded. "Yes, they will come, because we will ask them, and because they will want to."

In the next couple of days, they worked hard to complete the plans, periodically involving a few others who were willing to help. There were feasts to plan, trains to arrange, and accommodations to devise. Eventually, everything was completed, and they went to Hogsmeade, needing every available owl. That afternoon they filled the sky with birds of every stripe, winging towards all corners of the world. The message was friendship, and a celebration of peace. It would be welcome news in the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Night to Remember

On Friday, Ginny, Luna, and many of their classmates spent the day finalizing plans and decorating the entire castle and grounds. In the Great Hall, the house tables were removed, and smaller tables, each seating six, were moved in. New banners were hung, each symbolizing unity between the houses, with badgers, lions, serpents, and eagles together in various formats. Over the head table, a large banner floated, with each house represented, along with an image of its founder. There were other banners too…proclaiming "Brotherhood" or "Tolerance" or "Friendship."

"Are 17 chairs enough?," Luna asked again.

Ginny looked up and again checked her list. "It should be. That's one for everyone we confirmed. Why don't we include a couple more, just in case?" She wasn't certain, but it seemed possible that someone else might make it, and she wanted them to feel welcome…after all, that was the whole point.

At four, they were done, and they made a quick stop in the kitchens to talk with the elves before heading to their dormitories to get ready. Ginny was thinking about her own plans for the evening when she was stopped on the stairs by Professor McGonagall.

"Are we all ready?'

"I think so, Professor. Everything on our list is completed." Ginny mentally included some last-minute changes she made after Dumbledore met with her earlier in the day.

"Ginny, I…I want you to know how much we appreciate everything you've done, all of you. This is a very special effort you have made. We're all hoping for the best."

Ginny started to tear, thinking about all she had been through since coming to Hogwarts. "It was Luna's idea, actually. It…well, it…seemed like…it seemed like the right thing to do," she finally stated.

"It is much more than that," McGonagall said. "There are many wizards and witches who would never have tried what you have attempted, and even should it…" She had started to say "fail" but couldn't bring herself to use the word. "Even if it doesn't work out the way you want, it's was worth doing. From all of us, I say 'Thank you.'"

Ginny was actually crying now, thinking of the people who wouldn't be here; who couldn't be here. She knew this time would come, when she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings, but she had scheduled it for later, not now. She drew herself up, and forced her feelings back in the box once more. "I need to get ready," she stated, and went on up the stairs. McGonagall just stared at her, wondering where the world found such people, and thanking Merlin that they showed up when they were needed.

Ginny headed for the shower, enjoying the cleansing force of the steaming water, thinking about her personal plans for the night. Would he go along with them? Was he ready to do what she wanted so badly?

The party was scheduled to start at seven. The graduates could come unaccompanied or have a date, usually from within the class. With permission, they could have a date from outside the class, some being older, and a couple being sixth years. Slowly the entry hall began to fill as people met each other and couples formed. It was a sea of colors, as uniforms were replaced with dress robes.

Ginny wore a robe of royal blue, a gift from a year ago provided by Fred and George. She had brushed her hair at length, and the red highlights danced, framing her face in lovely contrast to her robe. She was obviously no longer the little girl, raised as the youngest in a family with 6 boys. She had become a very beautiful woman.

Luna was standing beside her, wearing a dark blue, almost black robe with a high collar. It contrasted well with her pale complexion, although for the first time in her life she was wearing makeup.

Finally, the entry doors opened and several people came up the stairs. Ginny stood rooted to the spot as he came in. This was not the boy she met in her first year; this was a man, her man. Neville came directly over to her and swept her into his arms.

"You become more beautiful with every passing day," he said, and kissed her. Then he handed her a small box tied with ribbon. She began to tear, and he kissed her again, beginning the evening just as she had dreamed. She opened the box and found a silver charm bracelet, with six charms attached. Neville took her through each one, explaining they represented her years at Hogwarts. There was a lion, for being sorted to Gryffindor in her first year, a silver cup with a golden snitch on top for Quidditch in her fourth year, and so on. Neville placed it on her wrist, casually mentioning that she would receive another charm tonight, representing her seventh year. She smiled through her tears of happiness.

Then the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the couples began to enter. There were place cards at each table, and the group worked through the tables, finding their spots. Neville, Ginny, and Luna moved to the head table, seated near the center, next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Off to one side was a raised platform with various instruments and a banner proclaiming the Weird Sisters. On the opposite side was another, smaller platform, much simpler, with a large keyboard instrument and a couple of stools.

Professor McGonagall began tapping her goblet with a spoon, and the students grew quiet. Ginny rose, looking first at Dumbledore and then at her notes. He nodded and she began.

"Good Evening. It is my privilege to welcome you all to a very special graduation evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have been through tumultuous times in our seven years at school, and we hope tonight will build a beginning to a future bright with possibilities. We have invited several special guests to join us tonight. People who have helped us reach this point in our lives. I ask them to join us here on the dais as they are introduced." She looked down and began silently hoping that she could get through this without going completely to pieces. The list of people she was about to introduce was known to only a few, and the final introductions were known only to Ginny and Dumbledore.

"From our first year, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." Lockhart came out of the door, escorted by a healer from St Mungo's. He still had a dazzling smile, and waved at the group, although he seemed to have little idea why he was there. The students clapped politely, most of them avoiding laughter.

"From our second year, Professor Remus Lupin." Remus came out and mounted the stairs, his smile evident as he moved to the middle of the table. The cheers from the class were amazing, considering that they once feared him as a werewolf amongst them. As he was seated, Ginny continued.

"From our third year, Professor Alastor Moody." Again the cheers began as Moody stalked across the stage. They all knew that he hadn't actually taught them anything, but he was still revered as a fellow victim of the times, and even the imposter had left a positive impression as a teacher.

Ginny continued, introducing former teachers and others from prior years. Then she reached the last names on the list, a surprise only she knew about. No formal announcement had yet been made, and even the Daily Prophet didn't know. Ginny knew because Dumbledore had participated in the Grand Wizarding Council, and shared the result with her earlier in the day. She immediately saw an opportunity not to be missed and made several last-minute changes to the plans. Colin Creevey was poised with his camera. He didn't know what was going to happen, but Ginny had given him a heads up, and he was ready.

"As you all know, the position of Minister of Magic has been vacant for some time. It is now my pleasure to introduce the newly-appointed Minister of Magic, and his wife. They were also once Hogwarts students. They were the leaders while they were here. They set standards of performance that we may never see duplicated." She paused, teasing them.

"But most important, they were fellow students and our friends. Please join me in welcoming…" She paused again, teasing them some more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

There was a collective gasp, even from the head table, and then the cheers and applause mixed together as the entire room rose to its feet. Out from the door came Harry, then Hermione, both smiling broadly. There were even more gasps when they saw that Hermione, wearing a blue robe and a ruby and pearl necklace, was obviously very pregnant. The great hall had never heard such sound, even when Hufflepuff won the house cup, and it was many minutes before the group settled down again. Harry and Hermione stopped and talked with each professor, and took time to walk between the tables, saying hello to everyone. Together, they sought out Neville, who had not known of Harry's appointment. Finally, they took their places at the center of the head table.

Ginny rose again. "As you can see, we have a very special evening planned, and many more events for the weekend. Right now, Professor Dumbledore has a few words."

Dumbledore rose, smiling serenely. He looked over at Harry and Hermione and Neville and winked.

"My few words are these…Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry and Hermione began to laugh. "Now, tuck in!" There was a short cheer as food began to appear on the tables, and plates were filled. A low, dull roar settled over the room as utensils clinked and small talk prevailed, with Harry and Hermione frequently the topic of the conversations. The food kept coming, but finally the last course had been served and the plates were removed, leaving the tables with only their center pieces and glasses.

Ginny rose again. "This evening, we have provided two different bands. One may be familiar, the other is new. We begin our entertainment with the Weird Sisters. Suddenly, the room darkened, and three witches in torn and patched robes stepped onto the stage. Students immediately cheered and then rose to dance as the music began. Neville smiled at Ginny and pulled her closer. "I want to dance with you later, when the music is somewhat calmer." Ginny smiled, knowing Neville wasn't into this type of music.

After a very short first set, the Weird Sisters departed, and Ginny got up to introduce the second band.

"The Sisters will be back in a while, but now we have a change of pace. This is a new group, who have yet to adopt a name. That's okay, however, because we all know them by their own names. Here are Ernie Macmillan and Padma and Parvati Patil." Harry looked at Hermione. They were as surprised as the students. Apparently only Ginny knew of the band, and they walked out onto the stage to loud cheers. Ernie sat down at the keyboard, and the girls sat down on the stools at the front. Ginny reached out with her wand and darkened many of the candles throughout the room, leaving a gentle glow from the ceiling.

"Their first song is in honor of our new Minister of Magic and his wife," Ginny said, as she turned to Harry and Hermione and offered them the floor. They both smiled and rose, Harry leading the way off the dais and onto the floor. Ernie played softly and slowly as Harry gathered Hermione in his arms. He had never been much of a dancer, but he did better with Hermione as his partner than he had done with Parvati, years ago, and they began to move around the room. The students were quiet at first, but then began to clap softly, keeping time with the music. Padma and Parvati began to sing in close harmony, their words forming a beautiful song.

There's a long, long trail a-winding

Into the land of my dreams,

Where the nightingales are singing

And a white moon beams

There's a long, long night of waiting

Until my dreams all come true;

Till the day when I'll be going down

That long, long trail with you.

Hermione began to smile broadly as she held Harry closer and closer. They began to exist in their own world, leaving everything else behind.

"Do you suppose our room is still here?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we could find out. Ginny has a room for us for the weekend, but I guess we don't have to use it."

Hermione kissed his ear. "I want to see if we still have our own place. I want to spend the entire night there with you, like we never could before." It was Harry's turn to smile. He felt movement, and looked at her. "What if it happens while we're here?"

"Well then, I guess it does. It's not like I have a lot to say about it. The healer said she would come at any time I need her, and she can apparate into Hogsmeade. I'll be fine."

"Did you try the spell again?"

"Yes, but it still doesn't seem to work. Right hand – boy, left hand – girl, but I can't tell any difference. Both hands tingle."

Harry just smiled again. He had the best of all worlds…the beautiful woman he loved about to have their child, in a world now safe for families. "It doesn't matter," he said and continued guiding her around the room, holding her close.

The song came to an end and they sat down. Ernie started a new song, and the students got up in couples to dance, enjoying the slower tempo and the girl's harmony. Neville took Ginny to the dance floor and reached around her.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Ginny just smiled, because she missed him also. "Auror training is tough, and sometimes I feel like I'm back in class here." Then suddenly Neville smiled and changed the subject. "Can you leave for a little while? Can we go somewhere else?"

Ginny responded by leading, slowly dancing him towards the entry door. They walked down the steps outside into the grotto of fairy lights that had been conjured there. Neville stopped when they reached a small bench and they sat down. He reached into his robe and brought out another small box. Smiling, but obviously very nervous, he held it out to her.

"This is the charm for your seventh year." He said nothing more. She took it slowly, noticing he was shaking and very white.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I…I think."

What did he mean? Ginny began to tear at the packaging, but it was very well wrapped, and the ribbon simply wouldn't come off. Finally, she slowed down and noticed she could untie the bow. She pulled on the end, and then threw it aside and lifted the lid. Inside were two boxes, one on top of the other.

She took the first one, the bigger one and began to open it. She looked up at Neville. He looked like he had seen a ghost…for the first time! What was in here? As she opened the lid, the moonlight struck the stone and she gasped, as if she hadn't been breathing for years. She looked up and saw Neville's eyes were glistening with tears. She looked down again…it was still there!

"W…w…wi…will…you…you…" Neville just couldn't get it out. Ginny couldn't either, but her shrieked "YES!" followed immediately by her embrace gave him his answer. Now it was Neville's turn not to breathe. He simply couldn't, because Ginny was squeezing him so tightly. He tried to break loose, but then gave up, since he didn't really want to be loose anyway. He gasped a little air and simply waited for her to calm down. He ended up waiting a long time.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Hermione. "Congratulations, Harry. And congratulations to you also, Hermione." They both beamed. "I assume that you know I am retiring." They nodded, then Harry spoke.

"Do you have any plans?"

"No, not really. I want to take some time and consider what has happened. I assume that Ginny has told you about the rest of the weekend."

"Yes," they both answered.

Dumbledore looked down. "It is a pity that so many cannot be here…so many that…that are gone."

Harry thought Dumbledore looked more completely tired than any person he had ever seen before. "Did you know that Hermione's parents are coming? As my first official act, I made a special exception to allow them." Dumbledore looked up and smiled as Harry continued. "Yes, I know that probably is an abuse of my authority, but I don't care. They deserve it, after what they have given to the wizarding community." He turned and smiled at his wife, and Hermione glowed even brighter. Dumbledore grinned, more like a child than either of them had ever seen. Then his face again grew serious.

"Harry, their sacrifice has been greater than you could ever know. To give their daughter to a world they could not even visit, to allow her to leave into a world they do not see, to allow her to marry into that world…these are sacrifices beyond what we comprehend. You see, they know more than either of you are aware." Both Hermione and Harry just stared, not knowing what he meant.

"For the parents of muggle-born witches and wizards, the lack of understanding of our world is alarming. They know nothing of what is expected. Some feel that they have done something wrong, or been cursed by Satan, or something like that. Often, they do not embrace our world, and frequently refuse it. Many of the students we identify never come, not because they lack the skills, but because their family does not see the gift as anything other than a curse. Harry, you know how this feels, having grown up with the Dursleys." Harry nodded quietly, and looked at Hermione, pulling her closer.

"Before your first year, Hermione's parents had many questions. I met with them and answered as honestly as I could, and they decided she could come. After your first year, I told them what happened…all of what happened. I told them that they might not wish to have her continue at Hogwarts, since she had inadvertently formed a friendship with you, Harry, and she could be in a dangerous position." Hermione gasped, learning for the first time that her parents knew more than she had told them.

"I suggested that they think about things over the summer and then decide. They did. When they wrote back to me, it was after profound and soul-searching thought. They wanted Hermione to continue. They said she had never been happier, and she was so excited with her new-found skills. They also said they discovered something else." Hermione began to tear as she thought about her parents being placed in the position of having to make this choice.

"They told me that Hermione was, well, I guess they thought she had always been lonely. She had never had siblings or close friends. Now, they said, she had friends, even boys as friends, and was blossoming more every day. They said Hogwarts was good for her, and that they were willing to take the risk…that her future was worth the danger that might exist. They said she would never be happy again if she had to live as a muggle." Now Hermione was really crying, thinking of her mother and father having to say this and never tell her.

"Each year, I told them what had happened, so they knew she was in danger, and even that she nearly lost her life defending the Ministry. Each time, they responded the same way, even later on, when they themselves were in danger. 'We feel still it's worth it.'" Harry pulled Hermione even closer as she continued to sob, amazed at what she had never suspected.

"When you two were together at Christmas, for the first time, I had to make a decision. I had told them everything up till then. Should I tell them this? I decided that I wouldn't…partly because Harry trusted me with the information, and I had already broken trust with Harry too many times, and partly because I didn't see any danger in it." Then he smiled, and pointed to Hermione's rather-large stomach. "I guess, there was some danger, however."

All of them laughed, and Hermione broke loose from Harry to hug Dumbledore. Now it was Harry's turn to confess.

"Professor, since we're sharing, there are things I should probably tell you also." Dumbledore smiled, and even grinned, continuing to hold Hermione, who was now smiling through her tears.

"I suspect there are many, Harry, starting with the number of times I asked if you had something to tell me and you said 'no.'"

"Well, yes, there were those. But something else, also. Hermione and I are probably the only students who have our own private room at Hogwarts." Now it was Dumbledore's turn to look quizzical.

"In our sixth year," Harry grinned at Hermione," when we first really discovered each other, we wanted a place where we could get away together without being interrupted." Hermione's grin widened.

"She found a storeroom on the third floor, and we, well she, sealed it from all access." Dumbledore's smile grew larger.

"I know well it is sealed, since have I tried to open it several times. How did you do it?" Now it was Hermione's turn to join the confession.

"Well, the door is locked, and then the lock was sealed, and then the seal was covered. The walls are also sealed, and then covered with an Imperturbable Charm. Then I found a charm that prevents even Peeves and the ghosts from going through the walls, floor and ceiling." The look on Dumbledore's face was nothing less than complete amazement.

"Hermione, no one but you could have done that in their sixth year, and most wouldn't have figured it out when they were 50 years old. So how do you enter the room?"

"There are two chairs inside, linked to chairs elsewhere in the castle with a Protean Charm…the version with the Portkey stimulation." Dumbledore again shook his head.

"It is good that you were not sorted into the wrong house. Your skills could have destroyed this school, and everyone in it." Both Harry and Hermione began to laugh, along with Dumbledore.

Harry thought this was enough confession, and brought the meeting back to a more immediate topic.

"Do you think this weekend will help?" he asked. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and paused before answering.

"To those who wish to find a permanent solution, it will. To those who haven't decided, it might. If there are others, with different agendas, we will make little difference. Our hope is that we can plan a new direction for our society. That is now your task, Harry." Dumbledore paused, looking very carefully at Hermione, and then spoke again.

"No, Harry, I was wrong. Your task now is to love your wife and support her throughout the night, in your own room at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, a new day will begin…" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence and stared again at Hermione, as if looking right through her. His voice changed as he resumed speaking, but as if in a trance.

"On Sunday, a new day will begin, new lives will begin, and together you will lead us in a new direction."

Before either Harry or Hermione could react, he turned and was gone. They were left to stare and wonder. Was this another prophecy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Nights in White Satin

Harry and Hermione walked slowly up the stairs of the West Tower. At the top, they kissed briefly and then separated, each heading for a certain chair. Harry arrived first, and looked around. It was just as he remembered, and memories flooded his mind as he thought about what they had done here and the love they shared.

He stopped and thought about what he wanted to do now, quickly conjuring a set of white satin sheets and pillowcases for the bed. He had more he was going to do, but he was interrupted as Hermione arrived. He took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "Have I told you often enough how much I love you?" She smiled.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing you say it. Each time, I tingle a little, like a day long ago when you told me about your morning by the lake." Now Harry smiled too.

"It looks like we started something…I mean, first Ron and Mandy, and now Neville and Ginny. Who's next?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "Well, we could work on Fred and George," she said with a giggle, "but right now I want to work on US!" Harry was amazed that she still wanted him so often, given her condition. Must be hormones, he thought, not that he was complaining.

They both undressed and moved together onto the bed, snuggling close. Harry slowly kissed and nibbled on her ear, and she immediately began to respond. Then she stopped him.

"Do you realize we have ALL NIGHT! There's no curfew, and we don't even have to get up for breakfast if we don't want to." Harry smiled, and then widened his grin.

"What?" she asked.

"I was thinking about lying here with you the first time. It was so wonderful, but we were so nervous." Now she was grinning too.

"Why did we wait so long? Couldn't we figure it out? Did we really not know?"

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "I guess, well I can only answer for me, but, well, I guess I didn't want to risk it. What if you said no? Would I ruin what I already had?" She smiled.

"I guess I didn't really give you many clues." Then her face changed. "I should have known you were too dumb…you couldn't even figure out Cho!"

Harry grinned. "Be very careful, Ms. Granger. Comments like that could get you in big trouble," he said and poked a sensitive spot on her side. She giggled.

"Should I be scared? Wow, could I get in any more trouble?" Saying this, she pointed at her bulging stomach. Harry laughed, and slid his hand over her belly, resting it gently between her thighs, his fingers reaching for the moisture within.

"You're so beautiful," he cooed, and then kissed her cheek. Her eyes moistened.

"Harry, I'm fat, and you're just responding to hormones."

Harry looked thoughtful, gazing at the wall as if studying an invisible parchment floating in front of him. "You're right! You are fat! But I still love you, and they're your hormones so it's still your fault." He patted her belly, and then thought about something else…something from years ago. He rolled over and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just here," he said as he stepped over to a set of shelves. He picked up a book and turned, looking at her. "Do you suppose we should turn this in? It's probably overdue." Hermione just grinned.

Then he set the book aside and picked up a bottle sitting next to it. "It's been a long time," he said as he turned and walked back to the bed, shaking the bottle.

Hermione smiled as he used his wand to warm its contents, and then poured the oil over her curving belly and breasts. Then he began to massage her entire body, playing with each sensitive spot. Her breasts had grown larger, in anticipation of the impending birth, and her nipples were now dark chocolate, even more sensitive than before.

She had removed her nipple rings, replacing the metal with a thin piece of fishing line that the healer had said would preserve the piercing but not interfere with nursing a child. Harry missed the rings, but he could tug on the loops of line, and it was almost the same. He was still amazed at the effect it had.

He loved watching her face as he brought her up and over the top. He had been surprised to find out how much enjoyment he could get from giving her pleasure. His maturing view of love included a realization that his own satisfaction was far less important to him than he thought it would be. Now he often went the entire evening without considering his own needs, because he found such reward in pleasing her. In her current condition, it was easier to enjoy himself without penetration, although he knew she wanted to get on top at some point. He began to slide his fingers deeper within her, bringing her to yet another climax, blowing wet kisses into her ear. Finally, after she came again, Harry slowly guided her back down to earth, calling her name gently and professing his love. Her smile said life would never be better, but each time she thought that, she found it did get better.

As she rested beside him, her thoughts began to race, but at slow-motion speed. She was a little girl again, wondering why she hadn't gotten hurt falling from the tree…she was 11, and her letter from Hogwarts had just arrived…she was still 11 and met Harry Potter on the train…she was smiling as Dumbledore awarded her points for defeating the Devil's Snare…she was older, and Harry was looking across the table at her…she was smiling because they had successfully rescued Sirius…she was leading Harry and Umbridge into the forest, laughing to herself about what was going to happen…she was watching Harry hold the house cup, with the snitch still in his hand…she was 16, and kissing Harry in a vacant classroom, explaining the rules…she was still 16, and sitting on this same bed, waiting for Harry to arrive…it was New Years Eve, and Harry was proposing…it was the night before the war ended, and she discovered she was pregnant. Every day her life got better, and it was all because of Harry. Now they were together again, in THEIR room. Now it was her turn.

Hermione rolled slowly to her side, and reached over to the bottle of oil. Harry lay still, waiting to see what was coming, knowing he would enjoy it. Hermione raised herself to a kneeling position next to him and began pouring, starting with a pool in his navel. He smiled as she put the bottle down and began to run her hands over his chest. Before they were together, he had never thought that his nipples were particularly sensitive. That was a girl thing. Now, thanks to Hermione, he knew differently, and she continued to treat him by squeezing and massaging his chest and nipples, sometimes using her mouth and tongue in ways he found delicious.

After a while, she moved, kissing and playing with his ears and neck. Then she slowly got up and rose over him. She guided his erection into her and descended upon him, moving very slowly, enjoying his penetration. Harry surrendered completely, and she worked him slowly, prolonging his pleasure for what seemed like hours. Ultimately, he came and she talked him back down, continually thanking him for everything he meant to her.

Finally, they simply held each other, feeling the spent joy of two slippery, oily bodies rubbing against each other in harmony. They felt each other's love without words, and needed nothing more. Their world was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Spare Room

Ginny and Neville were amongst the last to leave the hall. While Ginny and Luna led a small group cleaning up, Neville talked quietly with Ernie, complimenting him on the band and its music.

"We're all done, Neville," Ginny called out from the doorway, and Neville walked over, wondering what they would do next. He knew what he wanted, but was it possible? Would Ginny go along? Ginny had plans of her own, which he was about to discover.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He had planned to spend the night in his old dormitory, or the Gryffindor common room if something else didn't work out, but now they were headed away from the Gryffindor tower, away from Ginny's room as Head Girl. He didn't know where they were headed, only that Ginny was leading the way.

"I had a room set aside for Harry and Hermione, but it turns out they don't need it," she explained. "Sooooo, I didn't want it to go to waste…and I thought we might…" She broke off, looking to see his reaction. Neville had never been much of a lady's man, and his dating was pretty much limited to Ginny, even back at the Tri-Wizards Ball. They both knew that the first time was going to be…well…it was going to be their first time, but they wanted to be together more than anything else this night. They walked on together.

Turning down a corridor near Dumbledore's office, she stopped and opened a door, holding it for Neville. He looked at her and smiled, walking into the room. She followed him, shut the door and locked it with her wand. "What did you have in mind," she asked, teasing him. Neville rose to her dare.

"What I have in mind is removing your clothes and doing some exploring." Ginny blushed, thinking about what she'd agreed to when she said yes earlier. She was now his, and that meant he got to do these things…no, that was wrong…THEY got to do these things. After all, there were places she wanted to explore also. Love was a two-way street. She led him to the bed, and opened her arms, offering him anything he wanted.

Neville began to caress her, slowly moving his hands from one part of her body to another as he kissed her. She would jump or twitch a little from time to time, but she wasn't scared, or in pain. She was just ticklish, and very aware of his touch. He began to undo the buttons on her robe, opening the neck and allowing it to fall from her shoulders. Her pale skin shined in the candlelight as he worked the robe downward, freeing her arms and bunching it around her waist. She rolled over and he pulled it down and off, leaving only her bra and knickers. They were both nervous, but Neville moved on ahead, fumbling with the clasp to her bra until it came loose, and she shrugged her shoulders to drop the straps.

They'd never been this far before, and he took a deep breath before removing it. She smiled and looked into his eyes as he viewed her breasts for the first time. They were larger than he expected, soft, creamy white with the pink nipples and highlights that go with red hair. He gasped.

"You're so beautiful," he said, stopping as if waiting for her approval to continue. She sensed his reserve and pulled his hands to her, cupping them around each breast and feeling the warmth from his fingers. She leaned in and kissed him, holding his head and probing his mouth with her tongue. Neville wasn't sure he would last very long if this continued. Ginny just continued, knowing they had all night.

She slowly lowered her knickers, and Neville couldn't decide what to do next. Should he look? He wanted to, but that seemed…well, it seemed…inappropriate, like he was staring at her. She understood his thoughts perfectly, and told him so.

"Neville, it's okay. You can look. I'm yours, every inch of me." Now he WAS embarrassed. How did she know what he was thinking?

"Ginny, I don't know…"

"Neville, I understand," she whispered softly. "I belong to you now. We are going to share everything, including our bodies. It's all right to be curious. It's all right to look and see. It's all right to enjoy. This is supposed to be pleasurable, for both of us. I know it's new, but don't be ashamed; I'm not. It's normal. I want to see you also."

Slowly he lowered his eyes. Her flat, tight stomach led down to a beautiful mound of curly red hair, framing her pink lips. He could see the folds of her inner lips, shining with the wetness of her arousal. He could only stare, but Ginny had better ideas, and took his hand from her breast and led it between her legs, guiding him to the moisture that awaited his touch. Slowly, he began to rub and stroke her thighs and lips, listening as he moved her to moans of pleasure between his kisses. Maybe he COULD do this, he thought. He grew bolder, and tried to slide a finger inside. She moaned even louder, almost frightening him, and he started to draw back. She immediately grabbed his hand and pushed it back. "Don't stop," she whispered. "It feels wonderful." Neville slid his finger deep inside his fiancée for the first time, and found he liked it. He also liked her response.

Now it was her turn, she thought, as she removed the last of his clothing. His response to her was evident, and he was embarrassed. She however, wasn't at all. She glanced at his erection and smiled, pleased that she could bring him physical pleasure. "Neville, you're beautiful," she said. He blushed. No one had ever said THAT before.

Ginny decided that she was probably going to need to drive the process, at least this time, and proceeded to move around until she was under him. She guided him to her opening and pushed gently to get him started. Neville took a deep breath and started pushing into her. She was very wet, and he slid easily into her, feeling how wet and tight she was. He knew it would hurt her, but she kept pushing back, and he felt her clutch as he broke through. She cried out slightly, muffling her pain in his chest. He wanted to stop, to see that she was all right, but she wouldn't let him. They developed a rhythm and kept moving, although he knew it wouldn't last for long. After a few pushes, he lost all control and came, feeling very guilty about his lack of control. Ginny just sighed.

He wanted to apologize, or say something, but he just didn't know what to say. Ginny spoke first.

"Neville, honey, that was wonderful."

"No it wasn't," he sobbed. "I didn't…" He couldn't finish.

"Neville!" Ginny said, sounding somewhat more authoritarian, almost like his grandmother, "it was fine. It was our first time. Did you think we would be perfect? I didn't. I don't care. What I DO care about is you. We have the rest of our lives to practice…and I want to practice a lot!"

Neville had to grin as she put it in these terms. He wanted to practice a lot too.

"We don't have to leave here until morning… we can practice some more tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that. We'll get better and better." Neville seemed restored after her lecture, and looked into her eyes.

"I want to practice over and over again. I never want to stop practicing, even when we do get it right."

For right now, that sounded like a pretty good plan to Ginny, and she thought there was no time like right now to start. She reached over and began moving her hands over his body, daring him to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Homecoming for Everyone

Hogwarts had never seen such a day. The train made the first of two special runs, coming from London with many additional cars, and a special field had been reserved for apparition, down the road leading to Hogsmeade. The word had gone out, publicized everywhere possible. All Hogwarts alumni were to return to the school this weekend for the graduation of this class! Everyone, and they had stressed EVERYONE, was welcome and they had even sent individual invitations to people who they thought might not understand they were wanted. They sincerely hoped everyone would come.

The residents of Hogsmeade had joined the effort, creating a large tent city outside of town, where many people came early, setting up camp. Surely the school would never hold them all!

Harry awakened first, and looked over at his sleeping wife. She was lying on her back, snoring gently, with a smile on her face. He smiled too, thinking how different it was lying here now as opposed to their first time. Life was good, he thought, and maybe this weekend would make it even better. Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at him, smiling even more.

"What time is it?" she asked. He glanced at the clock.

"It's time to get up for breakfast, assuming that we care."

"Do we care?"

"Nope. Not in the least. I always wanted to skive off the schedule here…now I think we should."

"Sounds good to me. Let's just lie here and think about all the things we should be doing if we were still in school."

"Well, let's see," he said, sounding very analytical "Since I'm just a typical horny Hogwarts wizard, I should be thinking about some hot Hogwarts witch, and what I can do to get her into bed with me."

Hermione reached out and slapped him on the arse. Harry grinned.

"You've already done THAT, nitwit! You need to plan further ahead. That's always been your problem."

"Well then, if I have accomplished my primary goal, then I should be thinking about what to do now that I got her there. Let's see…"

"How about doing this," she said, pulling him over and kissing him hard.

"Works for me."

Ginny, on the other hand, had no options. She had things to supervise and needed to get up as soon as she awakened. She looked over at Neville, lying next to her with a very silly grin on his face.

"Are you worn out enough?"

"Yes," he breathed. "You were too much for me, woman."

"Just remember, we have an appointment to practice some more tonight," she grinned. "I like practicing."

Neville just grinned…he liked practicing too. She stood up and turned to look at him, wearing nothing but her smile. "Take a good look," she said. Neville enjoyed the view, moving his eyes from her smiling face, down to the firm breasts and erect nipples and then on to her thighs and lips, still glistening and wet from last night's practice. "You have to wait until tonight to see more." For Neville, tonight was a long, long time to wait.

Outside, the grounds were already prepared as people began to arrive. There were several food stands set up where breakfast was being served. In the entry hall, large blackboards were arranged, listing the last 100 years at Hogwarts. Under each year, names magically appeared, showing who had arrived and allowing classmates to search for each other. After a quick check of everything, Ginny found that she simply needed to stand aside and let things go…everything was perfect. Their plans were working flawlessly.

Instead, she grabbed Neville and went looking for her parents. Shortly, she saw them coming up the path, with Ron and Mandy, Fred and George along side. She and Neville walked towards them

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you," she said quietly, her demeanor belying her feelings. Ron was grinning from ear to ear, since he and Neville had talked just before Neville left London on Friday night.

Molly glanced at Arthur and was looking back at Ginny when she saw Ron's expression. "Ronald, what is going on here?" she said, sounding like the mother of small children once again. Ron just grinned even wider, and by now Mandy had figured it out too.

"Mum, Neville…and…and…I…er…ah…", she stopped. Molly stared and Ginny raised her hand, showing her ring, and finally got it out. "We're going to get married." Molly screamed, and grabbed her. Neville just smiled, looking from Ron to Arthur and back to Molly.

"Congratulations, Neville," Arthur said, his complexion turning as red as his hair. "We are very happy for both of you."

In the meantime, Molly lost all composure, and couldn't figure out what to do next…hug Ginny…hug Neville…hug Mandy…hug Ron…continue screaming…hug Arthur…continue crying? Finally Fred conjured a chair and she sat down, right in the middle of the field. Slowly, she caught her breath and realized what was happening to her family. She continued to cry tears of happiness, looking at Arthur, who just smiled and held her hand. All of the bad times seemed to disappear as her two youngest children brought her joy she could not have imagined.

Harry and Hermione finally made an appearance, coming outside well after they would have been late.

"Did we miss the start of class?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Yep, and I'll bet Binns will be livid." Harry grinned too, and took her hand as they walked outside into the bright sunlight. Gradually, they worked their way down the path to the entrance, stopping to talk with old friends and fellow students. At one point, they stopped with the Weasleys, and Hermione spent a few moments with Ginny: some quality girl-girl time.

Just as Friday night had included several "firsts," Saturday and Sunday would also. Harry and Hermione arrived at the Hogsmeade station just as the train pulled in. Hermione saw her parents getting off, the first muggles to ever ride the Hogwarts Express. She ran, such as she could, to greet them. Both her mother and father stopped walking when they saw tears brimming in her eyes, but Hermione continued, grabbing her father and hugging him as if he had returned from the dead. Her mother looked on, puzzled by Hermione's demeanor, as Harry walked up.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Good," her mother responded. "We shared a compartment with Susan Bones and her family. She told us all about Harry and Hermione." She was grinning, and Harry suddenly discovered the origin of Hermione's Cheshire Cat grin.

"Then I'm sure you heard some very good stories. Are you ready to enter the magical world?"

She started to answer, but glanced at her husband. Hermione still held him in a death grip, while sobbing against his chest. She looked back to Harry, seeking some clarification. Harry slowly pried Hermione loose, whispering something in her ear and kissing her gently. Finally she let go, and hugged Harry, still sobbing. Harry spoke up.

"Look, your mother is here too." Hermione tried to smile through all her tears, and then hugged her mother tightly. Harry took the opportunity to whisper to her father. "Last night, we were talking with Dumbledore, and he told us about what he told you while we were in school, and the decisions you had to make about Hermione continuing." Her father nodded, immediately understanding her behavior. He turned to his wife and mouthed "It's okay." She nodded, and simply ran her fingers through Hermione's bushy hair, stroking her head and holding her.

They all stood for a few moments letting time wait. Finally, Harry sensed the worst was over, and started moving on. "Hermione…honey…we…we're kinda blocking the path. We should get headed back up to the school."

She let go, finally smiling through her tears. Now that her entire family was together, she started feeling better, and her mood continued to improve as they entered the castle grounds. They went directly into the castle, pausing only to point out a couple of significant landmarks. Once inside, they went to Dumbledore's office, where both he and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them. After talking about many things, Dumbledore took her parents on a tour of the castle. Hermione and Harry went out to the castle entrance, where they pulled up a couple of chairs on the stone patio and just listened.

"…you couldn't get up the stairs without them moving."

"…remember the night we couldn't get back because the charm wouldn't…"

"…then when Dippet found the Troll stuck in the outhouse…"

"…would have caught the snitch long before, if my broom hadn't…"

"…the swamp filled the entire corridor, and Filch had to…"

"…but in our fifth year, we won the cup, and you didn't even come close…"

"…carved those when I was only 14, and they're still here."

"…used to sneak out after curfew and meet…"

"…Ogg couldn't figure it out until the niffler came out and…"

"…but Dumbledore knew, and he wouldn't let us…"

"…right in front of the whole school! Took some guts. You wouldn't believe she could…"

"…'Accio' and their brooms came right through here. Ripped up her door too…"

"…so it didn't work, and the ferret ran out of the room…"

"…changed the password, and they're standing out there with no clothes…"

"…Sprout said you can't plant them together, but he HAD to try…

"…she was still waiting the next morning. Never figured it out…."

"…believed her, he did. Ran around for weeks expecting to die…"

"…if only he hadn't tried to feed it…"

"…so they ran out of the woods, yelling about…"

"…well, we always wondered what would happen if you added more oil, and then she did and…"

"…I don't think anyone expected THAT!"

"…but what else could we do? I mean, it wasn't like any of us knew how to…"

"…and they kept saying 'higher, higher', so he flew higher and then…"

"…dared him to get it from the Restricted Section. So one night…"

"…while we're eating dinner one night, the doors opened and a set of encyclopedias comes marching in…"

"…I told him you couldn't cross-breed a niffler with one, but of course…"

"…Pringle whipped him until he was blue, but he still never told him where he got them…"

The snippets of conversation were amazing, as witches and wizards relived their days at school. Harry and Hermione just took it all in, enjoying the stories and thinking about the stories they could tell. Finally, lunch was served and they joined the line. Everyone was smiling and laughing, enjoying the opportunity to return to the school and their school days. Luna's idea and Ginny's plans were working.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Fun and Games

Saturday afternoon was filled with contests, both within and between the houses. Shortly after lunch, the houses separated, each to a different area on the grounds. Each house began a chess tournament to identify a House Champion, who would then compete in the finals. The same process was also started for Gobstones.

At the same time, more old stories were swapped…the stories that were never shared outside of the house common room. While each group was reliving their own history, Harry made the rounds, talking with everyone and answering questions. He took Hermione with him and people who didn't know her already quickly discovered that she was bright, intelligent, and the perfect sounding board for Harry as he worked through issues to resolve and decisions to be made.

With each house, Harry answered their questions as completely as possible, telling them when he didn't know the answer or hadn't come to a conclusion. While with the Slytherians, he said he didn't know what should happen to the remaining Death Eaters, although he was leaning towards some sort of general amnesty. He took time to explain to Hufflepuff exactly what happened the night Cedric was killed, filling in any holes from his interview of years ago.

At Gryffindor, there weren't many questions, just congratulations for his selection. The House was already proud of his achievements, and when they heard he had told the Sorting Hat he didn't wish to be in Slytherian, their respect rose even more. In response to one question, he declined to take anyone to the Chamber of Secrets…it just wasn't a place anyone should go, and he had no wish to go again. Ginny, who was with the group at the moment, seconded his opinion that it wasn't much of a tourist place. They both maintained that it was best left alone.

At Ravenclaw, both he and Hermione relived the defense of the Ministry in their fifth year, and also explained just what happened at Gringott's as harry and Voldemort had their final confrontation. Harry was not always comfortable with these memories, but he tried to be as straightforward as possible, answering everything. The end result was that everyone in all houses felt they had a Minister of Magic who would involve them in decisions, discuss options before deciding, and, most of all, be honest with them about the issues they were confronting. Everyone sensed a tremendous change from the prior administration. It was refreshing, as if someone opened a window in a stuffy room.

Finally, the House Champions had been selected. At four, everyone gathered again, and the chess and gobstones semi-finals began. Much to his chagrin, Ron, as Gryffindor champion, found himself playing the Ravenclaw champion, Mandy's father. Mandy and her mother wisely refused to take sides, but took the opportunity to harass both of them. While these games went on, other events started.

The biggest draw of the afternoon was Impromptu Magic, a game devised by Ginny and Luna with the help of Professor Flitwick. In turn, each contestant selected a card from the pile on the table in front of them. They then had 10 seconds to perform the spell listed on the card. Dumbledore had enlisted Griselda Marchbanks and Professor Tofty, both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examiners, as judges.

Everyone laughed, clapped, and jeered as spells went wrong and unpredictable results abounded. Hermione's parents didn't know what to think as rabbits with tea-cup handles or fire-breathing pencils resulted from incomplete or inaccurate spells and charms. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were kept busy repairing the damage, chasing errant animals or figuring out how to undo partial results. The table itself seemed to be a favorite target, with legs regularly disappearing or falling off, or even bursting into flames.

One elderly Slytherian witch swore she knew the correct spell for color change, and then proceeded to change a teacup into an entire flock of purple flamingos. Even McGonagall was smiling as she rounded up the strays and tried to keep order in the chaos. The next contestant, a wizard who claimed to be a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, laughed at the spell he drew. Everyone else laughed when his attempt to create an umbrella resulted instead in a mushroom nearly twelve feet tall.

Dumbledore told Hermione he had never seen anything so funny, and there were numerous yells and cheers as one after another, witches and wizards failed at the spell they had drawn. Over to one side, there seemed to be an active pool of betting going on, but no one cared. Everyone was having fun together.

Finally, the group was culled down to two, and the serious contest began. The witch from Hufflepuff was doing fine until she had to change a dust mop into a racing broom. No one was certain just what she created, but everyone agreed they didn't want to sit on it and try to fly. That left a wizard from Gryffindor, and he looked like the sure winner until he turned over the next card and read the instructions.

He needed to vanish just the top card on the stack. Everyone knew that Selective Vanishment was tough. So did he, but he gave it a go. At first, it looked like he might succeed, but then a large hole appeared in the middle of the table, all the remaining cards fell through, and the table collapsed. After discussion, Griselda Marchbanks declared a tie, and everyone clapped, celebrating both winners. It had been so much fun that no one seemed upset with the result, even those who apparently had money riding on the outcome.

In the meantime, Ron had advanced to the finals in chess, defeating Mandy's father rather easily. They both shook hands, and Ron got a big, wet kiss from Mandy. While they were hugging, she whispered that there were other rewards in store for him later, regardless of the outcome of the next game. Ron had to quickly wipe the grin from his face. The board was ready and he settled back down to face his final opponent, the champion from Slytherian. A crowd gathered around them, watching and critiquing every move. The game moved slowly, neither player giving away anything. Outside, the house elves prepared a great feast, again served at several sites to accommodate all the people.

About halfway through dinner, there was a loud cheer from the Great Hall as Ron finally identified a weakness and declared Mate. The two players reached over the board and the pile of destroyed chessmen and embraced, bringing Gryffindor and Slyterian closer than they had been in hundreds of years. It was a fitting end to a day of fun.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione walked her parents back to Hogsmeade and spent the evening visiting the shops in the town. At each stop, they explained even more about the magical world. Hermione made a point of pulling them into Honeyduke's, despite the fact that as dentists, they had little use for sweets shops. At the corner counter, she bought them each a bag of Self-Flossing Stringmints and insisted that they try one. Her father was quickly busy, trying to figure out how to include these in his practice with Muggles.

After hitting all the important spots, they took her parents back to Three Broomsticks, where Harry had arranged for a room for them for the night. He had explained when he booked the room that the guests would be muggles, and after a short discussion, everyone was just fine with the arrangement. Harry and Hermione left, returning to the castle and another night in their own private room. They met Ron and Mandy, who had finally escaped from her parents. After a brief discussion of the day, Ron posed a question.

"Do either of you know someplace where we can go tonight?" Harry and Hermione quickly sensed that they didn't want to return to the family tents at Hogsmeade. They looked at each other, both trying to think of someplace private. Finally, Hermione had an idea.

"There shouldn't be anyone in the Head Girl's room. Ginny is somewhere else with Neville, and she already moved her trunk out."

"That's great, Hermione," Ron said with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "And just how do we get into the Head Girl's room? Neither one of us was a Head Girl."

Hermione grinned. "Well, I was once, and I suspect that if you ask nicely, I could share the necessary knowledge." Ron looked shocked that he hadn't remembered this. Mandy was quicker on the uptake.

"Hermione, would you help us get into the Head Girl's room? My memory-challenged friend and I have some private affairs we would like to take care of tonight."

Harry laughed, and Hermione giggled as Ron looked for a place to disappear.

"Certainly, I would be happy to assist my friends in need. If you'll just come this way." All four of them walked up the steps of the West Tower and down the corridor to the appropriate door. Hermione stepped up and pointed her wand at the latch. She whispered something and the door clicked open. Then she walked in, followed by Mandy and Ron. Harry stayed in the hall; he had visited in the room many times before when he lived next door as Head Boy.

Hermione turned to Ron and Mandy. "Assuming that you don't need to leave and return, I will maintain the secrecy of the password within the sisterhood of Head Girls. Should you care, there is a Silencing Charm on the room, so no noise can escape, and whatever your 'private affairs' include, rest assured that it's all been done before in this room."

Outside, Harry grinned as he remembered what he, personally, had done in this room. He was sure that he and Hermione hadn't been the first, and probably wouldn't be the last to share their love in this space. Mandy smiled as she looked at Hermione. "Both my friend and I thank you for your kind assistance." With that, Harry and Hermione departed, each to a chair down the hall, and thence to a room of their own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A Day of Prophecy – Surprise in the Afternoon

Harry awoke with a start. He wasn't sure if it was a sudden noise or something else, but his mind was racing as he took a quick inventory. Hermione was sleeping soundly, her arms still wrapped around him. Everything else seemed quiet and normal. Then he realized that a large bird was hovering outside the window.

Moving slowly, so as not to awaken Hermione, he freed himself from her embrace, got up, and walked to the window and opened it, feeling an in-rush of the still-warm outside air. A beautiful eagle owl hopped in and Harry removed the parchment from his leg, gently stroking his proud head. The bird nipped him lightly on the finger and then flew out again. Harry opened the letter, holding it near the window and using the moonlight to read. It was only one line, but the answer was everything he had hoped for.

"I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me"

There was no signature, but Harry knew who sent it, and that was what mattered. As he returned to bed, Hermione opened her eyes. She yawned, and then smiled. Since she had found Harry, every morning they were together started with a smile as she remembered how wonderful her love for him was. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her.

"Do you think Dumbledore was providing another prophecy?" she asked.

"I dunno. I mean, well, his voice was different, like Trelawney. And he really looked rather odd just before he said it, but…" His voice trailed off as he mentally replayed the scene. Hermione reached for her wand and pointed towards her swollen abdomen.

"Tell me," she whispered, and then held her hands out, palms up. At first, nothing happened, then she could feel tingling in both hands, as if they were asleep. But it was both hands again. Harry looked at her, waiting for he pronouncement.

"I still don't know," she said. "They both feel weird…maybe I'm still not doing it right," she said, sounding frustrated.

"It's okay, Hermione. We both know it doesn't matter. As long as it's healthy, I don't care if it's a girl or a boy." She smiled, thinking exactly the same thing.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. The healer said a couple more weeks"

Harry turned and looked at the clock. It still said "too early to be up." He turned over and pulled Hermione to him, tasting the sweetness of her lips in a long, wet kiss. She moved her hands lower and began to raise his level of excitement. Well, he thought, it wasn't time to get up, but she was getting him up anyhow. Hmm.

It was, however, another early morning for Ginny. She opened her eyes to find Neville lying beside her, his head propped up on his hand, looking at her with a very satisfied _expression on his face. She giggled and then spoke up.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, without any trace of concern in her voice.

"I've been studying you…for the last hour… how you move… looking at every inch of you."

"You have?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and you're even more beautiful than I knew. Did you know that you take a short little breath every now and then, like you sorta forgot to breath for a minute?"

Ginny thought this level of study was a little excessive, but she wasn't upset. "Do you really have nothing better to do?"

"There is nothing I like better than looking at you, especially when you don't know. I want to know all about you…so I can make you happy every day."

"Neville, you have already made me happy every day for the rest of my life." With this, Neville blushed and almost turned away when Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. After a short but intense kiss, she smiled. "Do you know what I want to do?" Neville pleaded ignorance, since he really didn't know.

Ginny slowly moved her hand down to his crotch, rubbing his growing erection and smiling. He was uncertain what was coming next, but he wasn't about to complain. Slowly, Ginny lowered her head until her lips reached the swollen head. She began licking him, and he knew this wasn't going to last very long. She had never done this before, but she had done some reading, and listened to some of the other girls in the house talking about their adventures, so she was not completely without knowledge. Neville began to pump up and down, quickly losing all control. She was prepared for his explosion, and she swallowed everything. She had heard it would unpleasant or acceptable or nice, depending upon who you heard it from. Her own opinion was colored by her love for Neville, and she found the experience very pleasant. He tasted very good to her! Given Neville's reaction, she was certainly would include this in future practice sessions, as they were now calling their private time together.

"Ginny, that was…unbelievable," Neville finally got out after his breathing recovered. Ginny just smiled, and held him close, pushing her nipples into his chest and then rubbing them up and down against the thick mat of hair on his chest.

"I love you," she said, and that seemed to sum up the entire night, for both of them. Finally, she rose and started to get dressed for the day. He looked up at her, still lying in the bed.

"Do you have to go so soon?" he moaned.

"Yes, I have things I need to do. We still have another day of celebration, you know."

"But you could stay for a while, couldn't you?"

"No, but the offer is tempting." She stopped, and looked very serious for a moment, and then sat back down on the edge of the bed. "What happens with us now?" she asked. "I mean, school is out. After tonight. do I go back home with mum and dad, or…"

He knew what she was asking, and he was ready with an answer. "You can move in with me, but what would your parents say?" With his father gone, and his mother still at St Mungo's, there was no one in Neville's family that would care. Ginny thought about his offer.

"I don't know what mum and dad would say. Part of me says they wouldn't like it, and part of me says I don't care. I know what I want! I guess I'll talk to Ron…he doesn't seem to be getting any grief for having Mandy move in with him. But still, mum probably thinks boys are different."

"Do you want me to ask her?"

"No, I'll do it. She seemed so happy yesterday maybe she won't care one way or the other. I think it would probably be okay with dad." Ginny paused and thought a little more. "I think I'll just tell her and let the dust settle later. I mean, she won't stay mad for long, and we can get married as soon as we like."

Neville suddenly looked strange, as a very sinister smile appeared. "How about tomorrow?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, maybe next week," she laughed. "Mum will want to invite a few people." Then she suddenly turned serious. "What about your mother?"

Neville looked at her for a moment. She thought he might break into tears, and she hadn't intended the question to be mean. Then he brightened. "I need to ask my Gran. Mum can leave St Mungo's anytime we want her to, but I don't know if she would understand what is going on." Then he paused. "I'd like her to be there."

Ginny leaned over to him and held him close. "I want her to be there also. It will mean something us, even if she doesn't understand what's happening." They both hugged, expressing their love once again. Then she rose and finished dressing, leaving Neville to his thoughts about their future together.

Everywhere she checked, things were going as planned. Breakfast was again prepared, both inside and outside. The blackboards were again recording the attendance, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities. She met Harry and Hermione walking towards Hogsmeade to retrieve her parents, and then went looking for Ron and Mandy.

Harry and Hermione stopped at the Three Broomsticks and she went up to her parent's room. They were all ready to go, but stopped her before leaving.

"Harry told us what happened the other night," her father said. Hermione's eyes began to glisten slightly, but she continued listening. Her mother looked very tentative, almost afraid.

"When we first got the letter, we didn't know what to do. We had no idea what a witch really was, and we certainly didn't know whether we wanted you to go. How do you check up on something you can't even see…was this real or was the letter some sort of prank? Finally, we decided to use the owl to seek more information, and to our amazement it worked."

"We got a long letter back from Dumbledore, explaining many things and offering to meet with us. When we met him, he explained everything we asked, and told us that he would personally insure everything would be fine. We trusted him, and allowed you to go. We have never been sorry for that decision." Hermione smiled as she looked at the faces of both her parents.

"After your first year, he wrote to us, as you now know. All he told you is true…we couldn't imagine how happy you seemed with what you had learned and the friends you had made. His caution only told us that he was fulfilling his promise, and we felt he was being perhaps too careful. We did think about his concerns, but wanted you to continue. After that, we never really considered changing our mind, although some of your adventures did give us pause." He was really smiling now, and Hermione knew the worst was over.

"Your mother was not pleased when you returned home after shrinking your teeth, but we both got over it. Later she was convinced that you made some other alterations to your appearance, but they didn't seem important, and you were growing up…it was time for us to allow you some freedom to make personal decisions." Hermione knew exactly what they were referring to, and she struggled to keep a neutral _expression on the outside while grinning widely on the inside.

"After yesterday, we know that everything we decided was correct. We would never have changed anything, and we are so happy that you and Harry have found each other. When you told us that we were in danger, it seemed like a bad dream, but now we understand what was happening. Just remember that we love you and have always wanted the best for you…and we think we (with your help) did a pretty good job finding it"

Hermione couldn't help the tears flowing now, and hugged them both. She knew they could never really come into her world, but they had visited, and that was more than any other muggle had done. Together, they went back downstairs to join her husband.

At ten, nearly everyone converged on the Quidditch pitch for the first event of the day. Luna had created a series of contests, based upon age and sex, but unlike anything ever seen before, in or out of the wizarding world. They were based loosely upon what would be field games at a regular school, but there was nothing regular about these games.

The first event was a three-legged race. In a normal, muggle race, two individuals race together, side by side, having their "center legs" bound together. In this version, however, the contestants simply had another leg created by spell, and they had to figure out how to run using it in conjunction with their "normal" two. Everyone laughed as people tried to navigate with an extra appendage doing its own thing.

Next came various obstacle courses, with different obstacles based upon age. For the adults, this included various magical creatures to avoid or control, physical impediments to be conquered, and spells to be overcome. The whole thing reminded Harry of the Tri-wizard Cup maze, albeit without darkness and danger. Some of the best moments came when contestants tried to carry an egg while walking an irregular path filled with obstacles. The challenge was they had to carry it on top of the tip of their wand.

The entire field was filled with witches and wizards of all ages, with every adult saying they had never had so much fun doing childish things. Dumbledore paused the proceedings at one point to introduce Luna as the mastermind of this frivolity, and they responded with a tremendous ovation: recognition that she had never received before.

After lunch, they gathered again for the first-ever "Old Timers Quidditch Tournament." The games were somewhat slow, and the snitch had been charmed make things easier. With every player over 55, the game wasn't fast and furious, but the houses still had something to prove, and, to everyone's surprise, Hufflepuff came out the winner. There was no end to the friendly arguments and discussions. Bets were paid off and past glories re-lived yet again. Harry and Hermione sat with Dumbledore and McGonagall, comparing notes on the action and discussing more serious things.

"Is it working?" Hermione asked. All of them knew what she meant.

Dumbledore was the first to respond. "If this is any indication, the older group understands."

McGonagall also spoke up. "I would never have expected Narcissa Malfoy to be seen together with Arthur Weasley, especially in public. I think maybe some people HAVE changed."

"I guess I have something to build upon," Harry stated. He knew that his first few months as Minister would determine the future for a long time to come. Tonight would tell the whole story, and he was thinking about Dumbledore's prophecy.

He looked over at Hermione. "What is it?" he asked, seeing her very strange expression.

"I think we should go for a walk," she replied quietly.

"Okay. Where would you like to go?"

She was whispering now. "I think you should go find my parents, and then we'll all go to the medical wing." Harry gasped.

"Is it…are you?"

"I think so."

Harry ran to the Great Hall and dragged the Grangers away from Flitwick, who had stolen them away after the end of the first Quidditch match.

Once they were away, he told them. "Hermione says it's time, and she wants us to go to the medical wing. Her mother smiled, and her father put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked together. Harry stopped briefly at the nearest fireplace and completely amazed the Grangers by sticking his head into the flames and talking with someone.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," he told Hermione and she nodded. Her parents had no idea what had just happened, but they were finding the school full of amazing things; they still hadn't recovered from the talking portraits on the walls of Dumbledore's office.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting when they arrived, and led Hermione into the isolation ward, noting that there hadn't been a birth at Hogwarts in nearly 600 years. "Of course, if anyone would find a way to break the rules, it would be Potter," she said with a large smile, having heard the line many times before. Hermione grinned, or tried to, as her contractions began to come more frequently.

Her healer arrived, and closed the curtain around the bed. The Grangers stepped back and sat down out in the general ward, knowing that their time would come a little later. McGonagall and Dumbledore both arrived, having deduced what was about to happen.

This, however, was Harry's time, and the healer quickly came out and brought him in, seating him next to Hermione. She was bathed in sweat, but still looked beautiful to him. The healer had cast a spell that diminished the pain, and Hermione was actually quite comfortable.

"Any minute now," the healer said, and Harry looked deep into her eyes. He leaned over and whispered. "I love you so much," and kissed her. She smiled, and then inhaled, ready to push. She tightened her muscles and her grip on Harry's hand, and then exhaled and pushed. The healer reached out, catching a wet, crying infant. Hermione gasped for air as Harry leaned over her face again.

"It's a girl," he said, and she nodded, both crying and smiling, still reaching for air. He was about to kiss her again when the healer startled them.

"And she's not alone."

Harry and Hermione both gasped. Twins in the wizarding world were a great omen of good luck. Could it be?

Hermione gasped again, but involuntarily as her body prepared to push again. Her smile grew bigger and bigger as Harry stared into her eyes, each radiating the love that they felt for each other. He was about to kiss her again. She pushed.

"And our little girl has a brother." The healer said, obviously very pleased with herself. Harry just continued to stare at Hermione, both of them trying to absorb what had just happened in their lives. They began kissing as if no one else was around, and for them, no one was. They were alone, with their tears of happiness, and the crying of two infants: their children.

Shortly, Harry rose, and walked out to the general ward, facing the Grangers with tears running down his face. For a moment, they thought something had gone terribly wrong…then he smiled.

"We have twins, a girl and a boy." That was as far as he got before McGonagall screamed. The Grangers just looked at each other, crying and smiling. Standing behind them, even Dumbledore put on a rare display of emotion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – An Evening with Friends

As the sun began to fall behind the mountains on the far side of the lake, everyone made their way to the stands that were set up facing the castle and the sunset. Harry wanted to stay with Hermione, but they both knew he had responsibilities, and he reluctantly released her hand and started down to the field. She continued to smile however, knowing something he didn't; a private agreement between her healer, Madam Pomfrey, and her parents.

In front of the stands was a large platform, with several chairs and a stand holding many, many unlit candles. Harry walked slowly up the risers to the platform and took his seat off to the side as Dumbledore looked over at him. He was weary, but very happy, his heart filled with joy and love. When everyone had arrived and settled in, Dumbledore rose from his place on the platform and started to speak.

"We have gathered here this weekend to celebrate many things. Before we begin tonight's planned program, I would like to ask you to join in celebrating something which was not planned, or at least not scheduled for this evening. Tonight, let us join in the celebration of new life. I would like to announce the birth of Lily Ann Potter, and James Harry Potter, twins born to our new Minister of Magic and his wife, Harry and Hermione."

The cheers were unlike anything ever heard at the school before, and the birds from the forest quickly rose in response, their calls and screeches added to the overwhelming noise coming from the multitude. Harry rose, smiling, and bowed deeply, touched by the outpouring of good will and happiness. He was certain that Hermione could hear it, even up in the medical wing. Then he was surprised as around the corner of the platform came Hermione, supported by her healer and Madam Pomfrey. Behind her came her parents, each carrying a small bundle. Harry could barely walk as he stepped over to the riser and took her hand. The noise, already deafening, became even louder, and he and Hermione just stood looking at everyone, both smiling and weeping profusely. Her parents presented the infants, perhaps aware for the first time just what they had agreed to allow years ago. If ever they had lingering doubts as to the wisdom of their decision, this erased them forever.

Hermione looked over the crowd, seeing faces from the past. Viktor was smiling, more than he ever had before. Fleur and Gabrille were next to him. In the front row was Ginny, standing next to Neville and smiling as if she had her own children. Next were Ron and Mandy, and Mandy's parents. The rest of the Weasleys, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Hannah Abbot, Seamus, Susan Bones…the list went on and on: classmates, friends, and others, each beaming and clapping loudly. Over in the staff section, Hagrid was grinning, standing next to McGonagall, who was in tears. Professor Flitwick, as always, was bouncing up and down, while Firenze was smiling. Hermione was too weak to do anything but continue crying, while smiling at Harry and radiating love as only a new mother can.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the crowd quieted down and resumed their seats. Hermione waved and stepped up to the magical microphone. Thank you seemed so weak, but she had to start somewhere.

"Thank you. Thank you each. We're not that special." She was quickly drowned out by the boos.

"No, I mean it. Harry and I have been blessed by so many things, by so many of you, but now this? I hope we can fulfill your trust." More boos. "I wish I could remain with you this evening, but I am told that is not an option. Thank you, once again." Harry was holding her, and they got a new round of applause when he kissed her. Slowly, she made her way back the castle, again supported by her healer. Her parents turned the infants over to Madam Pomfrey and remained at the edge of the stage.

Dumbledore stepped up once again.

"This weekend, we have gathered to renew our old friendships, to re-fight our old rivalries, and re-live some of the best years of our lives. Most of us have grown beyond the petty differences which we experienced in our youth, yet we have just gone through some of the most difficult years ever in the wizarding world." That was Harry's cue, and he stepped up to speak.

"There are many who are not with us here tonight," he started. "They are gone because we failed to resolve fundamental issues which have confronted the magical world since before this school was founded. These issues still remain, and they have threatened Hogwarts before. It is time to resolve them, for all time. Tonight, I ask you to join me in saying that the time has come to bury our differences, and stop burying our friends.

"We were asked here today, by the graduating class, to help them start down a new path. But they really asked US to start down a new path. This is their request, and I think we owe them a world were they too can get married and have children." Harry paused, wiping the tears from his eyes, and then looked up, getting a nod from the person he most wanted at his side tonight.

"I have asked several people to join me tonight, as we remember all those who have died in this tragedy."

"Draco Malfoy" Draco came up and took Harry's hand, then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as Harry did the same. Their classmates whispered as they were amazed to see them together like this.

"Neville Longbottom" Neville came up and Draco hugged him also, having finally realized what he had gone through growing up without parents.

"Dobby and Winky" The two elves walked up, and the crowd discovered that all of the hundreds of Hogwarts elves were quietly sitting off to the side, most dressed in a Hogwarts' tea towel.

"Arthur Weasley" Arthur came up and stood between Draco and Neville, placing an arm around both of them.

"Griphook" Everyone looked around, not knowing who this might be. Then a goblin came up on stage, and a large group of goblins moved to the side and sat down quietly. Again, there were murmurs in the crowd.

"Remus Lupin" The noise level in the crowd rose again as an acknowledged werewolf walked onto the stage.

"Rubeus Hagrid" Hagrid came up, towering over everyone else on the stage, looking as if he felt out of place.

"Bane and Firenze" There was a quiet rumble, as the entire herd of centaurs came out of the forest and moved near, standing next the elves. Bane came up from the herd and met Firenze, coming from the Hogwarts staff. Together, they walked up onto the platform. The crowd stirred, as many of them had never really seen a centaur before. Hagrid walked over and stood next to them, smiling and whispering to them both.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington" Nick glided in and floated next to Neville. All the other Hogwarts ghosts moved next to the goblins and drifted there. Harry noted that even Myrtle was there. Did she know?

"Lastly, I would like to ask my in-laws, and new grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger to join us. They are muggles, and I am very proud to say that." While most everyone knew about Hermione's parents being muggles, Harry had now thrown it out to the public where it couldn't be ignored, and comments were shared, some expressing questions about why they were allowed at Hogwarts. Draco made the first move, smiling as he introduced himself and then introduced others on the stage. Dumbledore smiled as he observed what could only be the most diverse group of creatures ever assembled.

Then, as if on cue, they took out their wands. There was a wave of laughter as Harry handed a Never Extinguishing Match to the Grangers, who were also laughing, feeling somewhat out of place, but understanding the humor.

"I said before that we will remember EVERYONE who died, because every one of them was a loss to this community. That includes those who you may believe were on the wrong side, or simply caught in the middle." There was more conversation. What did he mean?

Ginny walked up to the microphone and Harry stood aside, joining the others. She knew she had to get through the first name, then the others would come easier.

"Frank Longbottom" Neville walked over and lit the first candle, then joined Ginny, holding her close.

"Edgar Bones" Remus stepped forward and looked down to Susan and her family before lighting the candle.

"Ragnok" Griphook stepped forward, looking at the other goblins. They all nodded, and he lit a candle.

"Peter Pettygrew" Remus lit another candle.

"Frank Bryce" Mr. Granger stepped forward and lit the candle, for a fellow muggle he never knew. Few in the crowd knew the name, but the inference was obvious.

"Cedric Diggory" Harry looked out into the crowd, finding Amos and his wife and acknowledging them before lighting another candle.

In the crowd, there were hushed conversations as each new name brought forth memories of better times for some. The litany of names continued as candle after candle was added. Some names were familiar to everyone; others were virtual strangers, depending upon which generation was involved. Some of the names were muggles that no one knew.

"Kreacher" Dobby and Winky stepped forward and lit a candle, their eyes brimming with tears.

"Karkus." Again this was a name that almost no one recognized, but then Hagrid came forward and everyone understood that he was there to represent the giants.

"Severus Snape" Dumbledore stepped forward and lit the candle. Luna came up to read the names, and Ginny and Neville went down to sit with her mother. They both knew what was coming.

"Myrtle Spencer" Moaning Myrtle looked up as she heard her name…a name from long ago that she hadn't heard used in fifty years. Nick glided forward and pointed. Draco lit the candle. They had overlooked no one.

"Sirius Black" Harry and Remus met and lit the candle together, each feeling a loss in his own way.

"Percy Weasley" Arthur stepped forward and lit a candle.

"Charley Weasley" Arthur lit another candle.

"Bill Weasley" Arthur lit another candle, and everyone began to realize the extent of the family's losses. In the front row, Ginny and Ron and Fred and George gathered around their mother as she cried quietly.

"Magorian" Bane and Firenze both stepped up and used a burning candle to light another.

"James Potter" Harry moved forward, but before he could do anything, Draco took his hand and pulled him to his shoulder. They stood together for a moment, and then Draco lit the candle.

"Lily Potter" Draco lit another candle.

"Lucius Malfoy" This time Harry took the lead, and they stood together again, two young men who had both lost parents to an ancient feud. Harry lit the candle.

There was only one name left on the list, and only Harry knew who it was. It had been the subject of deep thought and consideration, and in the end, he decided it had to be there. Luna looked at the list, and suddenly realized who the name was. She trembled slightly, but then spoke up.

"Tom Riddle" The entire crowd gasped and then went silent. Everyone waited to see who would light a candle for Voldemort, the wizard most responsible for the entire war. Harry let them wait, forcing them to think about things. Finally, he moved.

As he stepped forward, there was a cry from the back of the crowd.

"NO!"

Harry stopped, and then moved to the microphone. He had anticipated this response. "When I said we would remember everyone, I meant it. We cannot pretend that some people matter and some people don't, that some creatures are more important than others, or that some segment of the wizarding community is somehow better than the rest. Those thoughts and ideas are what started this whole thing." As he spoke, he looked over at the centaurs, then to the goblins, then to the elves before continuing to address the crowd.

"When I was a student here, Bane and I met several times. At one time, he was ready to kill me, AND Hermione. I came to understand that the centaurs felt the wizarding community looked down on them. They felt that way because we did look down on them. We passed laws to restrict them without involving them. They were identified as having near-human intelligence. We 'let them live in this forest' as if it was our forest and we were doing them a favor. That was wrong, and it's time to acknowledge our errors." Bane was nodding, and all the centaurs were listening closely to every word.

"Amongst all of the people who died was Tom Riddle. If anyone has the right to be happy about that, it's me. He personally killed my parents, and tried to kill me many times. One of his Death Eaters tried to kill Hermione, and he planned again to kill both Hermione and her parents as a way to get to me. I was forced to kill him myself, but I'm not proud of that. He was also a victim, and it's time to acknowledge that everyone who died is a tragedy. It is time to treat every member of our community with the respect they deserve, whether they are witch or wizard, elf or giant, goblin or ghost, centaur, thestral, or any other magical creature. It is time to show the same respect for muggles.

"I will light this candle to remember a young man, a wizard with tremendous potential, who could perform magic beyond our comprehension, and who could have provided great benefit to our world. I am truly sorry that he was not able to fulfill that promise." Harry stepped up to the last candle, and every person on the stage joined him. Together, they lit the candle and stepped back. Slowly, Dumbledore stepped to the microphone.

"As in so many times passed, our youth have shown us the error of our ways. I hope that this graduating class has done so again. Let us remember our joy as we celebrated new lives earlier. Now we have been given new lives ourselves…let us treasure them no less."

Finite Incantatum.


End file.
